


Present

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lost RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-25
Updated: 2006-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Present

Josh was smirking, practically from the start of the scene to the finish. They had been filming all day yesterday, and Dom had trouble separating role from reality in a way he rarely had.

"What's wrong? Don't want your present?"

Josh smirked, and Dom whimpered. He tried to crawl towards Josh's hand, towards the cock wrapped firmly in Josh's fist as he inched backwards, cruelly, the denim of his jeans open in a "v" that housed his erection but otherwise fully clothed.

Dom tipped forward, trying to crawl faster, his wrists bound with cotton cord. Always just a bit too far…

Dom tripped, hit the ground face first, flat stomach rasping painfully against the carpet. Josh smirked, and the belt came down.

Hard.

Dom loved it.


End file.
